Volaris
|motto = |anthem = |capital = Volaris City |formationdate = 1/13/2012 |government = Communist |ruler = Volaris |allianceflag = Custom3.png |alliance = New Pacific Order |forumurl = http://pacificorder.net/forum/index.php? |seniority = 1/24/2012 |eras = |team = Red |teamseniority = 1/13/2012 |statisticsdate = 4/14/2012 |totalpop = |civilians = |soldiers = |soldiereff = |density = |religion = Christianity |casualties = |attacking = |defending = |currency = Dollar |infra = |tech = |nationstrength = |rank = 9315 |alliancerank = 294 |alliancecount = 374 |efficiency = |landarea = |space = |environment = |envnum = |defcon = 1 |mode = War |modedate = 1/12/2012 |state = War |nuke = |number = |nativeresources = |slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} '''Volaris' is the founder and ruler of VolarisX. He is also a hard-working member of the NPO. Nation Information VolarisX is a growing, developing, and established nation at 93 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of VolarisX work diligently to produce Fish and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. VolarisX is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of VolarisX has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. VolarisX allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. VolarisX believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of VolarisX will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. New Pacific Order NPO Applicant Soon after VolarisX became an independent nation, Volaris sought to enter an alliance to help grow his fledgling nation. One alliance that immediately caught his eye was the New Pacific Order. He filed an application to enter just hours after being contacted. On January 18, 2012, Volaris' application was approved by brucemna. He officially became a member of the NPO on January 24, 2012. Friendship and Camaraderie Since joining the New Pacific Order, Volaris has found friends in many Pacificans, especially JohnGato, Biowulf, T3lM3HowYaLuvIt and former Pacifican Anubis66, among many others. Future Aspirations Volaris has many plans for the future. Among his greatest hopes is to become a member of the renowned . He also hopes to one day join . Professions Past and Present Imperial Academy The is the institution in which NPO Cadets learn all about how to play CN and about Pacifican Culture. Volaris was admitted to the Academy staff as an Instructor on April 9, 2012. His job is to question applicants and help them reach the goal of becoming fully-fledged members of the Order. It is by far Volaris' favorite job. Economic Affairs is the Department of the NPO that is responsible for sending aid to nations in need. It was the first area that Volaris ever worked in; he applied to become a Tech Procurer the day he was admitted into the Order. Procurers are young nations that are paid to send tech to older nations. It benefits everyone, as the buying nations save money because they spend less than they would if they purchased the tech themselves and the Procurers make money because for them, the salary that they use to buy the tech is far less than the amount of money they are given. After Volaris had been Procuring for over a month, Zeta Defender promoted him to an Economic Auditor. Auditors oversee the Procurers and make sure they are operating at maximum efficiency. Diplomatic Corps The is the department of the Order responsible for maintaining and furthering relations with other alliances. Volaris applied to become a Diplomat on March 29, 2012. He officially became one on March 31, 2012, and he is currently responsible for maintaining relations between the NPO and Olympus. Recruiting Corps On February 10, 2012, Volaris became a Recruiter of the . The Recruiting Corps is responsible for maintaining and expanding the number of NPO members by sending messages to new nations persuading them to join. Most of those messages are sent by the Recruiters. Mentor Corps The Mentor Corps began as the Big Brother Program and provides help and assistance to new members of the New Pacific Order. Mentors serve as contact person and friends whose task is to support Academy graduates to become true Pacificans. Volaris joined Mentor Corps on May 3, 2012. Red Services is the department of the NPO that oversees Red trade circles and non-Economic Affairs tech deals. On March 3, 2012, Volaris became a Trade Specialist, of which the primary job is to oversee the Trading Post, where nation rulers may create trade circles in order to unlock all sorts of benefits for their nations. Media - Wiki The is divided into several branches, one of which is the . On March 8, 2012, Volaris became a Wiki Author of the Wiki Devsion, whose primary job is to maintain and further the Order's image on the CN Wiki. Star Guard is the department of the NPO that oversees the maintenance of the symbol of Pacifican unity and culture, Franco's Star. Volaris became an Observer of the Star Guard on March 8, 2012. His job is to make sure that the Top 100 nations of the NPO are positioned correctly for the Star to Shine. He left the Star Guard on March 27. Military History 1st SFOD-D The 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta, also known as 1st SFOD-D, is currently Volaris' squad. It was founded in December 2011 and was led by Anubis66. Volaris was admitted to Squad War History Volaris has never participated in any major wars, although he did become a member of the Order just 2 days after the NPO withdrew from The Grudge War having defeated FAN and Fark. He likes busting rogues a lot, and so far that has been how he's mainly contributed to the NPO Military.